Dear Diary
by HippogriffRider77
Summary: Marauder's Era  Lily Evans has been given a journal to help clear her mind of the thing mostly on it... James Potter.
1. A Bloody Journal

A/N:I will apologize now if it's bad, this is my first story, so please, tell me in reviews what you think.

**Harry Potter and all of it's characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on the Third Floor, Monday, September 2<strong>**nd****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I'd just like to start by saying that I already keep track of my thoughts in a magically sealed journal in my dormitory, but Professor McGonagall thinks I'm not good at keeping my head clear for class, so she's making me keep this diary too. And for what it's worth, this diary is completely and utterly ridiculous considering that my marks in Transfiguration are some of the highest marks in my year.

Considering the fact that I am now keeping two diaries, this one and the one I already have makes this entire thing much more difficult to manage. Anyway, I suppose I should start writing something slightly interesting to get my head 'clearer for class, Miss Evans,' as McGonagall said, because she's checking daily to see if I'm actually doing this.

Well, we got back to Hogwarts last night, and started classes immediately this morning. Not that I complain, really, see Hogwarts is amazing! The classes are far more interesting than the classes at Muggle schools and such, but it would still be nice if they gave us a chance to maybe adjust to being back at Hogwarts before sending us to class. I just realized I've been here almost an entire day and haven't gotten into a single fight with Potter yet! That's quite bad, actually, and you would understand if you met him. Not that you can meet him, seeing as how you're a book, and he's…well, not.

James Potter is obviously the most arrogant student in my year-which is fifth, by the way- here. Him and his little band of friends are the most annoying people here. All they ever do is poke fun at people, and the more pain the person seems to be going through, the better. My best friend, my _old _best friend, that is, Severus, gets teased by Potter and his mates all the time. I might actually write about what happened with me and Severus one of these days, but for now, it's almost time for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, so I should probably go.

Lily

**The Grounds, Monday, September 2****nd****, 1975. **

Dear Diary,

As soon as I walked into the D.A.D.A classroom today, I was disgusted. James Potter had been assigned to work with me in class! If that wasn't horrid enough, we have to sit together the _entire year! _I don't know what was going through our professor's head, but it's god awful. How am I going to get through this year without going mad?

This was really all I had time to write before class.

Lily

**On the Way to Lunch, Monday, September 2nd, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I sincerely think that my professors are trying to make my year awful. Let me explain: In Care of Magical Creatures, we had to pair up with somebody to work on our flobbeworms... and since everyone else was pairing up -except for a few girls waiting for Potter to choose them, that is-, I was left with no on to choose. Severus had chosen a Slytherin and moved as far from me as possible. So, of course, Potter chose me out of all of the girls in our class. And who ended up doing all of the work because their partner had no bloody clue what to do but stare at you? That's right, me.

And then, in H.O.M, (History of Magic), Professor Binns had decided to 'make his class interesting'-a far cry from the truth, it was torture-, and let us choose who we sat with... but then he had to approve of our choices. My best friend Alice chose me, and we were approved of, but then when Professor Binns saw Sirius Black and Potter sitting together, he shook his head and recommended that they switched who they were sitting with so they would focus more. And the pair he chose to switch was me and Alice; she got to work with Black, and I got James Bloody _Potter! _

I truly and sincerely think my professors want me to go through pain,

Lily

**A/N: I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but it's really all I had time to write, I'll try to add more to it later. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue!**


	2. Those Bloody Mauraders

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, I'm continuing a chapter farther…what'dya guys think?**

**Potions Class, Monday, September 2nd****, 1975.**

Dear Diary,

I'm writing from Potions class right now, which I have to say, isn't as easy as you may think. See, we're working on a Sleeping Draught at the moment, and I'm writing between mixing the potion and adding ingredients to it…I apologize for any spills that might be on here.

During lunch, I made a discovery that made me very, very happy; James Potter isn't in my Divination class this year! I have a class without that git! It makes me quite happy, because that means I won't be stuck near him during class like I am in almost every other one of my bloody

**After taking Lily's diary away from her and reading it, Potions Class.**

Um… Lils? Why do you write what time of the day it is every time you write in this thing? This is Sirius, by the way, for whoever it is who's reading this thing. Bout the whole 'James Potter annoys me thing': she's actually head-over heels for him, and is devastated that he isn't in Divination, she just won't admit to it because she's scared of rejection…I'm sure of it.

Yeah, that's pretty much all I wanted.

Sirius

**After regaining my diary from Sirius, Potions Class still, Monday, September 2****nd****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry about that; he's a git, just like his friends. And let the record show that I have no feelings for James Potter other than hatred; pure, cold, hatred. He's the biggest git I've ever met, and can't keep his nose out of other people's business.

Having to go so my potion doesn't boil over,

Lily

**Divination Class, Monday, September 2****nd****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

Do you remember how I said I was _glad _that Potter isn't in my Divination class? Instead of him, I'm stuck with his mate Sirius Black as my partner… why the teachers think I'm _friends _with the Marauders, I'll never know, seeing as how I usually am the one yelling at them. If it was Peter or Remus, it wouldn't be so bad, they aren't as terrible as Potter and Black…but of course, I get stuck with the two most terrible people in their bloody group!

I have to go before Sirius tries to steal this again,

Lily

**A/N: Another short one, I know, but they'll get longer the farther I go…**


	3. I don't have denial issues!

**In my Dorm before Class, Wednesday, September 4****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

Yesterday, in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall asked me if I'd like to give her this thing in the beginning or the end of class, and we eventually decided to let her look at it at the end of every week.

On the way to dinner yesterday, Alice was talking about Frank Longbottom, her boyfriend, and I couldn't help it; I stopped listening after awhile. I know it's terrible, but she was repeating most of the same stuff she's said the past two years… I am happy for her, though.

Professor Dumbledore had someone give me a note yesterday asking me to go to his office tonight so we could talk. In case your wondering, this is not normal Dumbledore behavior. I asked Alice what she thought it might mean, and she had no clue…if it's about how I have to be mates with Potter and Black in class, I'm going to be in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the term from going mad!

I better go, classes are starting soon,

Lily

**After breakfast, on the way to Transfiguration, Wednesday, September 4****th****, 1975 **

Dear Diary,

Sirius Black and James Potter are getting more and more on my nerves every bloody day! At breakfast this morning, Potter sat right next to me and started eating the food off of _my plate! _**Mine, **not anyone else's! He didn't even get his own food, he just kept eating off of my plate, and then when I said something his reply was: 'Oh, sorry Lils, your okay with sharing right?' and went back to shoving his face.

Well, class is about to start, so I'll be going now,

Lily

**I Took Lily's Diary Again in Transfiguration, still the same day**

Lily, Lily, Lily…oh, Lils, you are in denial. Pretending that you don't like the attention from Prongs. Tck, Tck, Tck, Lil, take it from me, Jamesyboy loves giving you attention; makes him feel like you forgave him for Snivellous. Oh, how he would be in pain if he found out you don't like him… just tell him the truth before the Marauders have to deal with his depression!

I'm waiting for you to get over your denial issues.

Padfoot

**After recovering my Diary yet Again from Sirius, Wednesday, September 4****th****, 1975 **

Dear Diary,

I do _not _have denial issues and I am absolutely _not _interested in James Potter! He's an arrogant disgusting pig who would be doing everyone a favor if he just forgot about his unfortunate feelings for me. He just doesn't understand that he can't get everything he wants-he should know this by now, but he does not.

Now to go and find Alice,

Lily

**H.o.M. Class, Wednesday, September 4****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I'm writing while taking notes on Professor Binns' lesson. I realize this may not be a good idea because Potter is right next to me, but for once he's more interested in his mates than what I'm doing. This has proven to be only true in _this _class, but it's something.

Something just hit me in the head. It was parchment; Alice just threw a note at me.

I'll copy it down; let me read it first. Actually, I'll just put the whole conversation.

_What is that thing? -A _

_**What is what thing? **_

_Don't act like you don't know, Lil, what is that book?_

_**My textbook…you have one just like it, Alice.**_

_No, not that. The one you've been writing in for three days._

_**Homework.**_

_Rubbish; I'm in every one of your classes; that isn't homework._

_**It's an extra assignment from McGonagall. **_

_About what?_

_**Stuff.**_

_Oh, yes, Lily, that's _extremely _not vague. What's the bloody book?_

_**McGonagall wants me to keep my 'head clear for class', so she gave me this thing. I have to write in it because she checks it. It's sort of like extra homework…in a way. **_

_Wait, she's making you keep a diary that she _reads?

_**Pretty much.**_

_And that doesn't seem wrong to you at all?_

_**It isn't like I put personal stuff in it. I'm not that dim.**_

_I never said you were, Lil, but still. It's wrong. And if there's nothing personal in there, can I see it?_

_**After class I'll tell you what's in it. And you won't be the first other person besides me and McGonagall to have seen it.**_

_Who else has seen it?_

_**The bloke your sitting with.**_

**Ouch, Lil, I thought we were closer than that! **

_Sorry, he took it from me and read it before I was allowed to write anything. You let _him read it? Him, _Potter's best friend? Are you mad?_

_**I didn't want him to read it, Alice, he just finds ways to take it and look through it…he writes in it.**_

_He _what? _That's hilarious. Sirius Black writes in a girl's diary._

_**It is pretty funny, isn't it?**_

**Hey, us Marauders need to know how to make the ladies laugh.**

_**And who said you need help with that, Black? You have more girlfriends than any of the others in your group.**_

**That's because I'm the best looking.**

_I bet _that's _the truth…yeah. Get over yourself, Sirius._

_**And stop interfering with our conversation! **_

**Okay, okay. Can I have your diary then, Lils? I'm sure Prongs'll love hearing about how you love him.**

_You what? Lily Christina Evans, when were you going to tell me that? I'm your best friend!_

_**I don't love Potter, Alice, he's lying. **_

**Y****eah, I do that. Really though, can I have it?**

_**No! You can't. Stop talking to us, Sirius! **_

_Lily, just…just stop replying to him. _

_**Okay…**_

_You like James?_

_**No! **_

**Don't fight it, Lils. You're bound to get over the denial sooner or later.**

_**I do **_**not **_**have denial issues and I don't like Potter!**_

_Lily, I don't know how true that is…_

_Lily? _

_Lily, why aren't you answering? _

**At Lunch, Wednesday, September 4****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

During the rest of class, I realized I've written in the diary for McGonagall than my real one since we got back to Hogwarts! I don't know if that was McGonagall's idea, but it's happened. And as for the conversation between me and Alice, -and _Black_-, I don't have denial issues, and I have no positive feelings whatsoever towards Potter! Why can't Black just understand that? And now he has my _best friend _thinking that I feel something for him! If this doesn't end soon, I _will _be in St. Mungos for mental problems from going mad!

Going to eat before I starve to death,

Lily

**A/N: Okay, so I know this wasn't the entire day for Lily's diary, so I'll put another chapter later that'll have Dumbledore's meeting with her in it. But for now, let me know what you think! :D **

**~~A **


	4. I do NOT like Potter! Do I?

**In Divination Class, Wednesday, September 4th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I got another note during lunch; this one, however, wasn't from Dumbledore. I'm still seething. See, it was from _Potter! _He actually _paid _some poor second year to give me a letter asking me to go out with him! I think it's been, what, three hundred times that I've turned him down now? What does he expect, that I'm suddenly going to be falling for him the way I'd like to fall off of the Astronomy tower when I think about him?

Not sure how to respond to Alice and Sirius' comments,

Lily

**Defense Class, Wednesday, September 4****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I cannot express how angry I am right now; words simply can't describe it. To sum it up in one word, is quite easy, actually: Potter. ß This is the reason for my anger. He must have practiced being a git over the summer, or rehearsed with his friends or something, because he's more of one today than he ever has been! I remember a few days ago when I was upset about not having a fight with him yet, and now I look back and think: I really wish there was something to argue about now! We haven't fought all year, but he's making me go _mad! _I cannot tell you what his problem is, but it's making me so angry I am now considering pitching myself off of the Astronomy Tower just to get away from him! Oh, great, now he's trying to make conversation. _Pleasant _conversation, too, no less. He's failing miserably, and I can tell he knows it, too.

Contemplating dropping D.A.D.A,

Lily

**I actually am getting quite good at stealing this thing**

Okay, so Lily has it all wrong; James has only asked her out five times every month since third year, not counting holidays or summer break. So that means he's only asked her…hang on. Prongs has only asked her 162 times total. Lils, you should work on your math, darling. He's still waiting for an answer, by the way. I sincerely think she should just accept his offer. Really, Lil, every time you say no to him, he complains to the other Marauders for weeks! He's no fun when it happens; let me elaborate: He stops pranking, he starts doing his _homework…__**doing his homework!**__, _and won't come to Quidditch practice sometimes for days on end.

Please, Lil, think of the Marauders and do the right thing, (which is saying yes)

Sirius

**In the Common Room for free period, trying to think of a new place to keep this, still Wednesday, the fourth, same year**

Dear Diary,

Yes, I'm going to take into consideration the Marauders and their pranking. _Not at all. _Why should I consider the pain Black will be in, having to deliver pranks all by himself? See, Remus usually stays out of the pranks if he can help it, and Peter goes along with it so he can get the attention the others get. It's all Potter and Black, usually.

_Sirius would like to add that Remus has delivered a great few of our pranks._

Go away, Black!

_Not until you tell me to tell Prongs that you'll go to Hogsmede with him._

Surely you can't be serious, Black.

_Oh, but I am serious. I was _born _to be Sirius. And please, don't call me Shirley, Lils. _

That isn't funny, Black. Seriously, go away!

_**Lily, if you don't want him writing in here, don't keep handing it to him.**_

Oh, don't tell me he got you roped into this, too, Alice!

_**Sorry, Lil, but I **_**am **_**right next to Sirius…it's hard not to notice what you're doing.**_

_See, Lils? Even Alice agrees; don't give me your diary if you don't want me to write in it._

I _don't _want you reading or writing in it! And I don't let you have it, you take it!

_**Yes, Lily, but during this conversation, you've been handing it back and forth between you two. **_

Ugh! Stop doing this, Sirius!

_Say yes to James, and I will. _

No! I don't like Potter, and I'm not going out with him!

_Lils, denial is a bad thing. A very bad thing…you should consider some help…perhaps James in Hogsmede?_

No! Go away!

_**Lils, he has ways of getting into our dorm, so don't try to hide it up there.**_

How do you know that?

_Lils, don't question my ways…I'm not the one you like._

I don't like James Potter!

_**Lil, you are my best friend, but the more you deny it, the more we all start to wonder… and Sirius knows James, and James knows you. Just say yes if you like him, don't keep thinking about Snape.**_

This has nothing to do with Severus! This has to do with Potter being an arrogant, selfish git who doesn't care about anything but himself!

_Lily, that isn't true._

Don't believe me, do you? You would if he didn't include you in everything. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to Charms… because I _do _do my homework and go to class.

_Lily, what do I tell James?_

_**Yes. She says yes.**_

_Really? _

_**Yes.**_

Ugh! Thanks, Alice! Really, that's what friends do, lie. And for the record, I do _**not **_under any circumstances like James Potter!

**Charms Class, Wednesday, September 4****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I don't like James Potter. There is nothing about him that I can stand. Nothing, whatsoever. Not his pranks, or his face, or his eyes, hair, none of it! NONE! _**I don't like James Potter! **_

….do I?

Trying to figure out what's happened to me,

Lily

P.S.

How is it that my best friend was right and I was wrong about my feelings? I wish I told Sirius yes...

Now trying to figure out what to do about this new development (and trying to think of a place to keep this hidden from Sirius),

Lily


	5. Trinkets and Surprises

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! I know it's been awhile since I posted…but I've been busy! School started and I haven't had much free time, but I'm trying to get back into things now! So… yeah, you guys know how I ask this by now! Please read and review for me! **

**Dinner, Wednesday, September 4th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

After this is my meeting with Dumbledore…I still don't know what it could be about. I am intrigued by the idea, of course. It's Dumbledore! I've never even heard of anyone being asked to go to his office before, unless you were a teacher, but that's different isn't it? I do hope he's told the professors that I'll be in the hallways and not in the common room after dinner before I reach his office, it would be a bloody mess if I got detention by meeting the future Hogwarts' Headmaster!

Preparing to go,

Lily

**On the way to Dumbledore's Office, Wednesday, September 4****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm on my way to Dumbledore's office now. I can't get over the nerves, and I have no idea why I'm so scared! Maybe it's because it's my Hogwarts professor that will most likely be Headmaster someday! Or perhaps its because its Dumbledore, and the Headmaster's been rumored to have asked him for advice on things along with the Minister of Magic himself! I'm sorry if my hand's shaky, it's difficult to be nervous and walk down a corridor with other students in it at the same time.

Trying to contain myself,

Lily

**In my dorm after my meeting with Dumbledore, when I should be sleeping, Wednesday, September 4****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

Dumbledore's meeting was odd… his office was brilliant, no question. He has all sorts of gadgets and devices all over! They truly were brilliant. But he didn't really have a purpose for meeting with me…or, in a better phrase, he didn't bring it up if he did. All we talked about was school and how I was liking my classes. Although, when I complained about sitting next to Potter in most of my classes, he apologized and asked if there was any reason I'd like to talk to Headmaster Dippet to make any class changes. Of course I can't change any of them! It will just make Sirius think his point is more true than it already is: that I fancy Potter. Oh, god, just saying it in here scares me…

Trying to get over my fear and 'denial issues' that I _don't _have, Alice and Sirius!,

Lily

**Middle of the night, still in the dorm, Wednesday night or Thursday morning, I can't tell, September 4****th**** or 5****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I can't sleep. It's been around an hour I think…I'm not quite sure, I haven't been paying attention to time since I stopped writing last. I think my thoughts have taken over my brain and won't let me sleep…just think. And my mind is cruel: it only lets me think of _Potter! _And how I'm going to be humiliated if Sirius Black finds out that he was right. I just won't be able to stay here anymore… I wonder if there are any undercover pose as Muggle wizarding schools in my family's suburb in London…

Trying to fall asleep with James Potter invading my mind,

Lily

**Not even five minutes later, I still don't know the date, 1975**

Dear Diary,

_**James Bloody Potter **_better get out of my head before I go mad!

Lily

**The morning, Thursday, September 5****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I finally fell asleep…to have dreams about the Marauders leader. What is wrong with me? I thought I convinced myself years ago that I was not under any circumstances, _not _interested in James Potter! So why am I dreaming about him? And even more importantly, why am I writing these things in the journal that I am well aware that my professor looks at? I'm out of questions to ask myself, and just in time too…I don't know the answers to the ones I asked, anyways.

Preparing to get ready for breakfast,

Lily

**Lily, Lily, Lily, really, now, haven't we learned not to write about Jamesy in the one place you know I'll look?**

Lily's diary,

I just took this from Lily in the common room when she was walking… I don't think she cares.

Aha! I _knew _Lily likes James! Wait until Alice hears about this…and then maybe Molly, oh, and _James! _I think I might take this down to breakfast with me and read it to him!

_Sirius! Give me my diary back!_

Oh but Lily, why? Don't you know that Prongs is going to be thrilled to read this?

_Sirius you wouldn't dare!_

I think I would. You've forgotten who you're talking to haven't you Lily?

_Sirius please!_

I'm rather hungry, I'm off to breakfast. Goodbye Lily.

_Oh but _please _Black! I'll do anything!_

Going to find Prongs!

Sirius Black

**After breakfast and Recovering my Journal from Sirius Black who is a Terrible git and Showed this to James, On the Way to Class, Thursday, September 5****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe Black did that! He waltzed straight up to the Gryffindor table and gave this to James to read! Thankfully, he just read the first page and saw that the diary belongs to me and walked over to me and handed it over before yelling at Sirius. That gave me a satisfaction I didn't know it would. I couldn't help it, I was relieved immensely. I have to find a better place to hide this thing. If Sirius finds it again, I may not be able to keep Potter from reading it. I'm terrified he'll find out and then _everyone _will know and absolutely nothing will be the same and _that _will be awful. I'm so relieved that he only read the first page! Before he got to…the Newer Entries. (I'm going to start calling the **positive **entries about him that for future reference)

Almost to class and still contemplating hiding places and protection charms,

Lily


	6. WHY ISN'T MY HEAD CLEAR!

**A/N: Okay, so I decided I'm going to start replying to reviews before the entries for the day so you guys can all know that I actually **_**do **_**read your reviews! So, yeah. Here goes.**

**Undecided1996: Thank you and hopefully you still do! P.S.-you were the very first reviewer for D.D :D**

**Potterhead: Thanks! What'dya think so far?**

**ThaliaGrace1997: Well, I actually know you personally, so I guess I could just call you and tell you this, but this way's more entertaining for me for some reason. Thanks for reviewing twice, but you can review only once on whatever chapter it doesn't have to be for all of them. :P**

**Ginger-joannie: Thank you! It's really fun to write them too. **

**SapphireEyedDancer: I'm posting more weekly now.. Or, I'm going to try to. Haha, I know, he always finds ways to get it. **

**Transfiguration Class, Thursday, September 5th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

Luckily, Professor McGonagall can't tell me to focus on my work in class because she gave me this journal to keep my head clear, something I seriously have to do. I can't keep my head straight or my mind off of James Potter. I don't know what's wrong with me. We're supposed to be transfiguring matches into needles but I can't. And of course, I'm stuck next to James for class. I'm thanking my lucky stars that he isn't looking at me-that I can tell,-but instead trying to make his wand work correctly.

And when he realized I couldn't make myself work, he offered to Transfigure mind for me.

This whole realitization this really isn't going to be easy for me.

Trying to keep myself from looking over at my partner every five seconds,

Lily

P.S.

I still haven't found a place to hide this yet

**The Grounds on my way to Care of Magical Creatures, Thursday, September 5****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I made it through class, but barely. And afterwards, I tried to get out as quickly as possible to avoid having to talk to Potter, and I fell flat on my face next to our desk. Sirius couldn't stop laughing; Alice had already left and hadn't seen me, and James yelled at Sirius for laughing before helping me up.

So, naturally, I had to hide my face before my ginger hair betrayed me and made me red when he touched me.

And yes, this made Black laugh harder.

_What, Lils? It isn't like I can help laughing. You turned brighter than Arthur Weasley's hair when Prongs touched you._

Black, stop taking my diary!

_Oh, are you afraid I'm going to give it to James again?_

Since when do you call him James?

_Since when do _you?

_**Sirius, give it a rest will you?**_

Alice, not you too!

_**Sorry Lily, but I can tell when you're agitated and I would like to be apart of the conversation too. Just be lucky Remus and Molly aren't here. **_

Why only Molly and Remus?

_I told Moony about your infatuation with Prongsyboy, of course. Why wouldn't I? And as for Molly, Alice knows more than me._

_**She's upset that you've been writing in this more at meals than talking to us.**_

I'm sorry, Alice! Tell Molly I'm sorry too, I've just been needing to write more.

_It isn't like it isn't important things in here…well, to anyone but you and Prongs. Did I tell you he read this this morning?_

No he did not, Black. He gave it back and said he only read the first page.

_That's what we _told _him to say, Evans. _

_**Sirius, I do believe that's the first time you've called her 'Evans' in days.**_

_I know, I've lost my touch._

Will you two please stop writing in my diary? I'm sorry, Alice, you are my best mate and all, but still! This is my private journal!

_It isn't that private since I've read every page, now is it?_

_**Yeah and sorry Lily, but you **_**do **_**keep handing it to us to write in.**_

Please just let me write! And how is a three-way conversation possible anyway? We're walking!

_You basically just implied dear Lilies that you _like _talking to us in here._

I did not!

_**I don't want to be late so I'm stopping this. Sirius, I suggest you do too.**_

_Fair-faren Alice. Oh and Lily? Don't look now, but your pal Snivellous is coming._

Get out of my diary, Black! I mean it!

_Fine, fine. I see Prongs anyway. _

Finally, he's gone. Oh great…now James and Severus are walking over here… _at the same time. _Wish me luck.

Trying not to panic as my old best friend and…**other **person approach,

Lily

**After Class, on the way to Potions, Thursday, September 5****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

The good news: Severus just wanted to say hello. (I suppose that's better than our previous discussions) the bad news: He tried to punch Potter.

Why in the name of Merlin is that bothering me? It isn't like I have a _right _to be concerned about James!

Oh great, Sirius Black's coming. I don't want him to steal this again so I'm hiding this.

Praying that Black doesn't take this and read it,

Lily

**Too late Lils, I already Got It**

Lily's 'Diary',

I'm _**so **_letting Prongs read this! He'll love it. And maybe I should show it to Snivellous too. He'd get a kick out of it.

That's all I really wanted to say. Well not really, but Lily looks like she's about to hit me so I'm going to hand this back to her.

Sirius


	7. Things HAVE to Change

**A/N: I don't really have an A/N for this one, but I do have a reply to a review, so…yeah. I'll just get to it then.**

**4evaLJ: I'm not sure when James is going to get on it, but I think he will at some point. I'm **_**thinking **_**I might get Moony or Wormtail into it, but I don't know which one yet, any thoughts? Yeah, I've heard a lot about people thinking that's funny; I think its funny because she does keep passing it back-and-forth between them. Well, I think he did that because it's Lily…anyone else it probably would have been different. And thank you for the review! I promise, I'm updating often. P.S. I love the PenName! ****J**

**Potions Class, Thursday, September 5th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I've never accomplished successful writing and mixing my potion in this class but I am still trying to make it work!

Sirius Black is the most bloody annoying person on the planet. First, threatening to let James Potter read my diary, then actually _giving _it to him! And Potter did surprise me by giving it back before finishing it…anyways.

I've just realized that the trip to Hogsmede is tomorrow. This thought most likely came to me because I'm talking about Potter, but I'm quite saddened now; I have a feeling that Black told James that I'm _not _going on the trip, so now I don't even get to go! Oh dear, my potion's about to boil over, give me a minute to fix it.

**Lily really should know by now not to leave this thing where people can take it…what if Prongs took it? Oh, I'd get a laugh from that. And Lils, you're wrong, love; I haven't told him you're answer that Alice gave me yet.**

Sirius Black give me my diary back!

**Nope. Lily, dear, you really **_**do **_**want Prongs don't you? **

Sirius Black that is none of you're business, so please give me my book back right now.

**Or what, Lils? You'll tell James? I'm sure he'd be entertained by hearing you complain about this.**

No. I'll tell Professor Slughorn and you'll have to give it back.

**I'm not scared of Slughorn, Evans, haven't you realized that by now? **

Sirius, please!

**Lily, are you… oh God, you're tearing up?**

Yes, Black I am.

**Why?**

Because you keep taking my diary and threatening to show James and I'm tired of it!

**Lily, what do you expect? I'm a **_**Marauder **_**for Merlin's sake! This is the kind of thing we do all the time!**

It isn't _funny _Black!

**What do you want me to do Evans? Stop being the way I've been since first year? I'm not going to do that!**

The bell just rang Black give it back!

**Evans-**

**On the way to Divination, Thursday, September 5****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I got it back from Sirius! I didn't take it from him, don't be ridiculous. James, who has Potions right after us, walked in and saw Sirius mocking me with it, came over and yanked it away from him and gave it to me! If only he knew what's in here! He can't know. Ever. It's bad enough that his best mate knows. He can never know that I fancy him; if he finds out, nothing will be the same.

Ever.

Coming to terms with the new realization,

Lily

**After Divination, Hiding in a Bathroom Stall, Thursday, September 5****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

_Black told James what's in here! _

_**And he believed him.**_

I'm contemplating _begging _Professor Dippet to expel the both of them.

Moaning Myrtle's whining on the other side of the loo.

I'm never leaving; never. James Potter knows. I'm _never _leaving this bathroom.

Lily

**Five minutes later, still in the bathroom, Thursday, September 5****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I'm still hiding. Hiding is probably something I'll be doing for awhile.

And I'm hungry now.

Bloody hell.

What's happened to me? I've never been like this before!

For the past four years, I've despised Potter! I've never hidden from anything, not even the Slytherins or the Marauders when they picked on Severus! And now here I am, fancying Potter and hiding in the toilets because he found out! I cannot understand what's happened to me…

Lily

**On the seventh floor Corridor, going to the Common Room, Thursday, September 5****th****, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I left the bathroom. About time too, because I'm sure someone was in there, waiting for me to start crying. I figure it's a safer bet for me to hide in my dormitory than in a bathroom where any of the Houses can go-Slytherins unfortunately included. I've got an idea for what I can do to keep James from knowing Black was telling the truth; if he brings it up, I'm just going to tell him I'm writing fibs in here because McGonagall reads it. Him and his friends lie all the time, so it shouldn't be too far fetched for him to believe that Sirius was.

And after I get into the common room, I'm putting this in my dorm, hidden the same was my other diary which I haven't written in since I got back to Hogwarts is and going to dinner because I am starving.

And after dinner, I'm going to go back to acting the way I used to; Snape not included. I'm going to yell at those bloody Marauders every chance I get-besides Remus and Peter, I'm actually mates with them, and I will not under any circumstances like Potter.

this will work.

Or Madam Pomfery will have to send me to Saint Mungo's.

Lily

**A/N: Okay, so this was is pretty short, I will admit, but I kinda got sidetracked; I'm starting to write this L/J story that's from a perspective other than the diary, but it's the same story so I've been working on that. So I'll add more to this later, and I'll let you guys know when I upload the other one. **

**~~Aly **


	8. Did that Just Happen?

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month, but I swear that will change. I'll be updating at least once a week now. ****J So this chapter may be different than the others, but I'm trying to get back into the feel of this story, so tell me how I do please, kay? As always, enjoy.**

**In the Common Room, After Dinner, Sitting on the Windowsill near the Fire, September 5th, 1975**

Dear Diary,

Potter sat next to me at dinner…not with his mates as if he wanted to poke fun at how I've unfortunately felt lately, but as if we we're friends. He told me that Sirius told him something interesting, and as the bloody idiot I am, I immediately said that he was lying, and my feelings for him haven't changed in the slightest.

Of course, that isn't what he wanted to talk to me about at all. He just wanted to say that he was sorry about what Black's been doing to me lately…it was utterly humiliating to say the least…I may a complete fool out of myself, and now James hasn't talked to me since then, which is not like him at all.

Trying to decide whether or not to go home early from embarrassment,

Lily

**In Bed, when I should Be Asleep, September 5th, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I can't sleep! James Potter and that sad face he got when I said I didn't fancy him at dinner pop into my head every time I close my eyes, and it's killing me! I feel so terrible for being so bloody rude to him, when all he wanted to do was apologize for his mate's behavior towards me… I don't know what to do anymore.

I just don't.

Lily

**Twenty minutes Later, in the Common Room, not sure if it's September 5th or 6th, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep for a long while. I don't really know if this is what depression feels like, or maybe it's premature heartbreak, but James Potter won't leave my head, especially his saddened look, and it's making me feel worse…

Someone's coming.

Lily

**In Bed, Still not sure if it's September 5th or 6th, 1975**

Dear Diary,

James asked me to Hogsmede!

He came down to the Common Room to sneak out to someplace with Lupin and he saw me, and just asked me. I didn't know what to do, but I really need to be able to sleep, so I just said I would go and ran to bed.

At least now I'll be able to sleep.

Alice, Heather, and Black will never let me hear the end of this no matter what happens,

Lily

**A/N: So, is it good? If it seems to be moving too fast, I'm going to slow it down, but I have a plan for this story, so…yup. PM me with ideas for the story if you have any, because I'm always looking for more ideas, and, review, review, review!**

**-Aly **


	9. I Bloody Hate Sirius Black!

**On my way to Breakfast, September 6th, 1975**

Dear Diary,

Sirius Black is honestly the most annoying bloody prat on this planet! I thought things were bad when I met _Potter, _but honestly, Black is so much worse! This morning, in the Common Room, as I was leaving to get to breakfast, he blocked the way and refused to move until he'd tortured me a great deal about the arrangement with Potter! And if that wasn't ruddy bad enough, Heather and Alice _just so bloody happened _to walk down from the dormitory at the same bloody moment the question left Black's mouth!

I just had to get that off of my chest.

Lily

**In Transfiguration, September 6th, 1975**

Dear Diary,

I am going to murder Sirius Black one of these days, I just know it! Ever since he opened his annoying ruddy mouth and said something about my 'date' with James, Heather and Alice have not left me alone! Alice keeps asking me why I didn't ever tell them I fancy Potter, and why I didn't tell them myself about the date, and Heather keeps demanding to know what I'm planning to wear to Hogsmeade! And if that wasn't bloody bad enough, Black had to go and tell—

**Lily darling, you should know by now that I _do _know how to get this thing**

I'm setting something straight in here since little Lilykins is too daft to do it herself; she's absolutely _thrilled _that her two best mates now know about her and Prongs. Oh, if you had eyes…the face she's giving me is priceless. Convincing her to let me see this thing is the greatest thing that's ever happened for the Marauders. Besides, of course, James and Lily.

**After Getting this back from Black, still in Transfiguration, September 6th, 1975**

Sirius Black, I am only saying this once: _Stop bloody taking my diary away from me, you bloody arse or I swear I will curse you until you're in the Hospital!_

Sorry about that; now that that's out, I can continue what I was saying earlier before I was so **rudely**interrupted by Sirius. Where was I…oh, right.

If it wasn't bad enough that Black let Heather and Alice know, then he had to go and make it known to the _entire group _of Hogwarts Prefects. Now, mind you, yes, Potter is Lupin's best mate, for reasons I cannot _fathom, _but now all of them keep looking at me like they're _sympathizing _for me! What the bloody hell?

Sirius is coming over here again,

Lily

**Hiding in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, Ignoring her Wailing, Instead of Being in Class, September 6th, 1975**

Dear Diary,

Sirius Black is such a bloody arse hole! Why? Why? Because he _bloody asked out my best mate! _That's right, he asked out Heather! And now she's so happy and she thinks that it's because I'm going with James to Hogsmeade and according to _Black _we're meant to double and…he did it because he _knows _how Heather feels and he _knows _it would get to me! And I can't ruddy tell Heather that because it will make her _hate _me because she'll think it was all my doing!

What the hell am I going to do?

Lily


End file.
